The Marines Journey, Assault on Mobius
by Arcanomancer
Summary: Rewrite of my ancient fic, Sonic/Doom/StarTrek/SS2 . Following a Rift Experiment going Awry on a Federation station, the legions of darkness pour out upon Mobius, and a single lone Marine returns to aid the planet below. First Chapter is a Prologue.
1. Prologue

The Marines Journey

Chapter 00: Prologue

By: Arcanomancer.

This story is a rewrite of my ancient story of the same name, but this one will have more of a plot, more of a storyline and Much less characters.

This story is a crossover combination fic of the following franchises: Sonic the Hedgehog, The Doom Series, System Shock 2 and Star Trek. The fic is placed in the Sonic Category because subsequent chapters will be upon Mobius itself

This prologue is in three parts detailing the intro of each respective storyline into the main plot which matters, subsequent chapters will be written normally.

Timewise this story is set after the events of Sonic Adventure 2 (The last major sonic game I played), Doom 64 (Because I don't count Doom 3 as an official ending to the franchise) and the events after Book 7 of the Voyager series titled 'Unworthy'

So with that, lets get to the story, and I hope people out there like it, it's been ages since I did a full on story like this!

AAA

Disclaimer: All games and characters portrayed are copyright of their respective owners, there are to many to list and to be frank I cant quite keep track myself anymore…

The only characters I own are those whom people don't recognise… and with that, lets get to writing!

AA

[Doom Prologue]

A blood curdling yell echoed across the ruined canyon, followed by several balls of refracted energy that glistened as it shot through the rain of blood impacting with the landscape.

Following this, a loud explosion rang out as the sphere impacted with a cliff. Which the debris and rubble fell down into the deep recesses of the pit below, a quick blur of green and blue vaulted off the edge to strafe the narrow path leading around the cliff face.

Ceasing his motions, the blur formed into a man clad in a green combat vest which bore many bullet holes, armoured leggings splattered in a variety of hellish substances and a helmet which completely concealed his head. Heavy Breathing rang out as he never lost eye contact with the creature opposite him, a behemothic demon whose pink skin glistened in the fel downpour which his clawed hands cracked with dark energy.

Seeing another barrage start to fly, the Marine began to move again, up and around the path as more bolts cascaded into the cliff face between him and his foe, and as he reached the top he nodded his head and crouched behind a rock.

The Demon growled, waiting for the moment to strike…

A Loud slotting and cocking sound filled the air, a grunt from the demon indicated he knew that combat was about to be joined.

Suddenly, like a bolt of light the Marine darted out from his cover and along the top of the cliffs, away from the foul creature to a place where the cliff edges were nearly connected as he leapt and span, Sensing this human had misjudged the gap, the demon growled happily and nodded, but this complacency was to become anger as the human twisted in midair and bought his armament to bear, pointing it downwards as gravity started to take effect.

A Rocket shot out, and the momentum carried him upwards towards the other edge, which he grabbed with a strong, leather gloved hand and managed to quickly haul himself upwards onto the ledge, dropping his launcher his hands reached in different directions. One pulled a Shotgun from his backpack, the other a pistol from his waist as he charged towards the demon, strafing and unloading pistol round after pistol round towards the creature, hoping to throw it off.

"Come Baron," The Marine Yelled, "I've been here for years… Show me that Hell still has SOME fight left!"

Unbeknownst to him, the rocket he had fired was to have disastrous consequences below, striking an unstable rift of energy and causing a collapse of the nearby terrain, revealing something that if the Marine had known it to be there, he would have worked to close down…

A Dimensional Rift…

AA

[Star Trek Prologue]

Admirals Log, Star-date 68445.9

"Many centuries have passed since the original expedition to return to the Delta Quadrant was performed by the now-legendary starship Voyager and her crew. The Fleet equipped with the now-perfected Quantum Slipstream Drives provided valuable research potential and after mapping out the Galaxy, research outposts were constructed to fully explore methods of space travel with no ill effects.

My station has been placed in orbit of a Planet called Mobius due to it's extreme distance from Earth and amounts of unstable energy sensed on and off the planet, making our mission of discovering safe methods of creating personalised transportation rifts in a manner similar to Wormholes a more likely possibility.

Previous Missions to harness a power source strong enough to kick start the reactions have proven unsuccessful, But I am hoping something soon will change this… End Log."

The Admiral placed his PADD back down upon his desk and pushed his dark glasses further up his nose, the man was in his late fourties with a short crop of red hair neatly trimmed upon his head. Making sure his uniform was on, he reached for a white stick from beside his bedstead and slowly made his way out of the door.

The Admiral made no secret of his blindness, and most of the station had learnt that even though their CO lacked sight, his tactical prowess more than made up for it, although as soon as he left his quarters he heard a coughing and an irate tapping of feet, whom he instantly recognised.

"Shouldn't you be down in the Engineering Core, Lieutenant?" The Admiral asked, smirking to himself as he felt a hand running through his hair, as if to straighten out the parts he missed.

"And You should be waiting for me…" Came the response, the Lieutenant looked the same as the Admiral, only twenty years younger, and his green eyes cast disdain over the older man as he made sure his own long ginger locks of hair weren't brushing over his face. "I told you, we had important documents to attend to in Command Control…"

"That can wait, I had a revelation last night, Jon…" The older man said, "Take me to the Rift Room…"

"No Tom… We're heading to Control… the Rift Area has been locked down, A Power Surge was reported and we don't know what to make of it…"

Without further question, the Admiral gestured to his left, knowing full well this was the direction of his seat of power, and as the Technician linked arms with him and led him off, a grin couldn't help but pass his lips.

"Ya gotta admit… we might run into some new life-forms, wouldn't first contact be fun, Dad?"

"More than likely, and stop calling me that on active duty…"

AA

[Sonic Prologue]

Racing at the speed of sound around the streets of Station Square, a blue blur was happily bouncing between buildings on a typical run of the city. Bouncing from left to right, the blur immediately catapaulted upwards on top of a skyscraper and looked out over the city before him, smiling to himself and taking a deep breath.

"Sonic…"

He looked down to see an orange fox with two tails raising towards him, a chuckle escaping it's lips as it panted upon touching down atop the building.

"The lengths you go to to escape Amy…"

"Can you blame me, little buddy? Her grip puts Eggmans robots to shame!"

The two shared a laugh, and once the fox had caught his breath, they began to charge through the city again. A few minutes later they stopped atop another high rise block and looked upwards, Sonic straining as he made out a large, grey shape through the afternoon sky, curious as to why flashes were appearing over it.

"Isnt that the ARK Sonic? I thought we closed it down…"

"No Little Buddy, that stations without power now… I wonder if Doctor Eggman is up to some new experiment we should know about…"

"Lets go check Sonic!"

Sonic grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up before they blasted across town again towards the Doctors Lab, hoping to get to the bottom of what was happening through the clouds…

Little did they know, this was about to get Very uncomfortable…

AA

[Doom Prologue, Part 2]

Standing over the Barons slumped body, the Marine shook his head and sheathed his Chainsaw deep within his backpack. Returning to where he had vaulted he swiftly scooped up his Rocket Launcher and pressed a button on his pistol, ejecting the spent ammo cartridge and loading it up with a fresh one.

Hearing the loud roar of demons below him in the Canyon, he slowly walked to the edge. Sheathing his Pistol into his holder and loading a rocket into his launcher, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Hordes of Demons, more than he had seen since the original invasions of Earth, were pouring down the canyon, yelling battlecries as they completely ignored him and focused fully upon charging towards something glowing and shimmering slightly in the distance.

Cataloguing the many species of demons hurtling through the canyon, the Humans eyes turned to the rift, and his armoured form did a double take as he realised exactly what he had discovered. Quickly making the decision that something must be done, he sat down and unloaded his backpack, removing all the spent ammunition cartridges and cases and reloading all of his weapons as fast as he could possibly manage whilst he watched orange energy beams shooting out of the rift, although these were silenced shortly after they began.

"It ends here…"

He slung his backpack over one shoulder and held his Shotgun firmly to his side. Eyes wandering over the cliff face and trying to work out the best path to jump down. However, his plans were cut short as he heard a yell and saw a grouping of large, spherical red demons rising towards him from out of the canyon, the lead creature opened it's mouth and a sparking purple sphere shot towards him, crackling with the power of lightning as it soared over his shoulder following a quick dodge.

Running the side of the cliff, more demons arose to greet him, the Marine dodging shots right and center as he followed the cliff along towards the rift when before he knew it, he was falling. The demons ahead had focused solely on disrupting the integrity of the cliff itself and the Marine was sent tumbling down in a landslide.

Closing in for a look, the lead Demon chuckled to itself as it turned to rejoin the rest, but instantly found it's life force extinguished. The Marine had somehow vaulted up the rocks and had unloaded his Double Barreled shotgun into the top of it's spherical form.

Using the demon as a platform, he shot down the cliff towards the rift, glaring as he held onto one of the demons horns firmly with a gloved hand, his other replacing the Shotgun in his pack and pulling out a fat, six barrelled weapon with an ammo feed linked directly to the lower portion of his pack.

Unleashing fury from the Gatling Gun, the demons leading the next wave of the charge towards the rift were torn asunder, and those behind them felled which caused the entire wave of creatures to stall as the mountain of bodies grew between them and the portal, the Marine using everything he had to halt them before he vaulted through the portal, grunting as he leapt off the now deceased demons back.

"I don't know where you lead… but once again, the forces of this domain must be stopped!"

AA

[Star Trek Prologue, Part 2]

"Red Alert, All Hands to Battle Stations!"

Alarm klaxons blared through the speakers as the Admiral and his Chief Technician entered into the Control Center of the Space Station.

"Report Commander!"

A short-ish man with gelled black hair turned from one of the stations, seeing the Admiral Stand there he turned back to the screen and continued to press buttons.

"The Rift grew in intensity whilst we tried to stabilise it… before we knew what was happening strange life forms poured through the rift and slaughtered our technicians… Hazard Team Epsilon managed to hold them in check for a while with phaser fire and a few reserves were slain as they emerged by firing through the portal, but they were overwhelmed and we've lost the lower section of the station…"

"Mobilise Hazard Teams Alpha through Sigma and fortify the remaining positions, Have anyone with a Combat Grade of Four or Higher instruct the lesser ranking Ensigns and Lieutenants in the basics of Combat… we need all the manpower we can get…" the Admiral ordered, easing into his command chair as he tapped Jon's arm, the Technician leaning over him.

"Jon Andrews… do me a favour would you and locked out the Computer Core?"

"Sure thing Daddy-o… Uhh… I mean, Admiral Brown sir!"

Throwing himself at a nearby empty station, the Chief Technician began to rapidly tap buttons, isolating the main computer from the rest of the systems with a layer of coding which rapidly grew in size and complexity whilst the Admiral tuned out the commotion of the Bridge and pressed a button the side of his Shades, tapping him into the com-network of the officers in combat with the foe when suddenly a loud sound rang out over the alert klaxon.

"Intruder Alert, Unidentified Human Lifesign Emerged from the Rift and is headed for the Shuttle Bay."

The Admiral leapt from his seat and his technician got to his side quickly to help him.

"The Hazard Teams for falling, Everyone retreat to the Escape Pods, Set the Slipstream Drives to return to Earth and send warning of what happened here… I will head to the Outpost on the Planet's deserts below and try to keep the situation together, This is an Order…"

"On whose authorisation, Sir?" The Commander piped up, and the Technician felt his eye twitch.

"The Five Pips on his neck, thats whose!" He muttered under his breath as he dragged the Admiral to a nearby pod, watching the rest of the Command crew wishing each other luck and filing out into nearby pods.

"Admiral, the Intruder is accessing a Shuttle Bay… according to Internal Sensors he's destroyed more demons en route than any of our Hazard Teams Managed…"

He was interrupted by the Admiral activating the com.

"All Hands, This is Command. Evacuate the station, Set Slipstream to Earth and bring help to reclaim the Station. Engineering Core, Lock Down the Area and Data Freeze the Slipstream Technology, They cannot be allowed to access it…"

"You heard the Admiral, MOVE!" Jon yelled, dragging the older man into a pod and blasting off towards the planet below, Orange Explosions ringing out over the station as a Shuttle blasted out of the main bay, it's sleek white design a stark contrast to the station as it peppered key areas with laser fire to disable power.

"Who does he think he is?"

"I don't know Jon, but one things for sure, I think he's going to land too…"

"Don't tell me you're a psychic now…" Jon laughed as the two hurtled through space towards the waiting planet below…

AA

[Sonic Prologue, Part 2]

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled, banging on the door as he shrugged to his two tailed buddy. "Guess he's not home…"

Almost Instantly, the door burst open and a small orange robot greeted the two, ushering them inside as before them was a frantic and chaotic scene of Robots running around with data, weapons and various designs as before them the great Eggy one could be seen fiddling with his desk and computer screen, barking commands as his fingers were a blur.

"Explore the Desert in Full, it cant be too well hidden… No, Aerial Reports show strange things happening in Orbit… I don't know, Ask someone who cares… No, for the last time I want TEA!"

"Umm, Eggman?"

He turned and rubbed his hands together, eyebrow raised as he was genuinely surprised by whom was before him.

"Well Well Well… If it isn't Sonic and Tails… Did you two come to surrender yourselves to me?"

"Fat change Eggy…" Sonic Scoffed, gesturing to the screen that showed the object which had caught their attention outside in the first place. "We wanna know what your doing with that… whatever it is… in Orbit."

Rolling his eyes and straightening his specs, the Doctor sat down and the two swore the chair creaked under his weight.

"Oh GEE WHIZ… " He began to moan, "Something goes wrong with this planet and it's 'Ooo, Doctor Eggman this' or 'Ahh, Doctor Eggy-Weggy That!' Well let me tell you both something, THIS time it's not me, and I'm as confused as you two are…"

He heard a beeping and gasped, his moustache bristling.

"You see, I never noticed this thing in orbit before, it was quite well hidden until only a short while ago… It seems very advanced but once I started to scan it I discovered a lot of strange energy that seems almost like tears in space…"

"So what Eggman?" Sonic yawned, obviously bored.

"I'm detecting the same coming in from over Mobius right now, you spiky blue troublemaker!"

Sonic and Tailed looked up as Doctor Eggman stood up, rubbing his chin softly.

"I don't know Who or What we are dealing with here, but they are clearly very powerful beings… They must be Crushed and then, I will build my Dream Empire and…"

"Get Real Doc!" Sonic yelled. "Do you REALLY wanna antagonise these people?"

Slumping back down, Eggman began to moan as Sonic grabbed Tails and dashed out, both waving Bye to Doctor Eggman.

"Lets gather the others Tails, We might need backup on this one…"

"Sure thing Sonic…"

AA

None of them knew… None of them could have any idea of what was to happen…

The Blue Hedgehog and his Orange Fox friend, speeding through a city to find and rally their Anthropomorphic friends…

The Federation Admiral and Chief Technician, In an Escape Pod roaring through the planets Atmosphere at that moment towards the city…

The Armour-Clad Marine, Disabling the Station to the best of his limited knowledge and setting the Shuttle to land on the planet below…

None of them knew that the horrors they were to face would push them all to the limits of their knowledge, their bravery… and their fears…

And for the Marine, whom thought his journeys through hell after the Invasion of Earth were intense, he had no clue that what was about to come would push him to his limits…

Welcome, To the Marines Journey!

AAA

My first full on paragraph story in well over four years… I hope that was alright for a Prologue and left people wanting more… As you can tell from reading I'm abit rustic… future chapters wont be split into series, they will all be as one ^^

Hope y'all like it, see ya around!

Arcanomancer, Signing Off!


	2. Planetfall

The Marines Journey

Chapter 01: Planetfall

By: Arcanomancer

Here we go, Story begins a-proper now once I figure out properly how to proceed… I sorta dug myself into a hole with whom to start this chapter up with and after some debate I managed to get forth the ideas portrayed inside.

So without further ado, lets get on with it and see how much I can mess this up!

AAA

"Warning, Atmospheric Stabilisers offline!"

"If you cant deliver any GOOD news," the Technician yelled, cramped into the escape pod with his commanding officer whilst 'expertly' attempting to re-kickstart various parts of the computer system itself, his results getting nowhere as beads of sweat glistened on his brow. "Then don't say anything at all, got it?"

"Please Re-input Query"

Groaning loudly and bringing his head down hard on the console, the Admiral sitting opposite simply shook his head from side to side, pulling a small handkerchief out of his top-pocket and placing it upon the Technician's brow.

"Come on son, use this… You'll get this thing working, you always do… and if you doubt yourself I'll Order you to do it…"

Finishing with a grin, a nod from the younger man escaped the blind mans detection before he started fiddling once again, sighing softly and tiling his head to ponder what he was reading.

"Tom, do you want the good news or the bad?"

"Good first Jon…"

The Technician patted the Admiral's Shoulder.

"Well the GOOD news is the area we're headed for isn't hostile in anyway terrain-wise, flat, barren plateau which even though it's miles away from our planetary research lab, will still provide a safe landing point…"

Nodding his head, the Older Officer pushed his Shades up the bridge of his nose with his left index finger before gesturing for the Lieutenant to continue.

"And the bad news?"

"On this path if we don't execute the fastest getaway since someone offered Captain Picard COFFEE back in the 24th Century… We're gonna run an extreme risk of Prime Directive Violation…"

An eyebrow was raised as the older man lowered his voice.

"Distance from Natives and Time til impact…"

"Distance, Less than a mile… Time til Impact… Less than five minutes… We're entering the Upper Atmosphere now!"

A

"Guys, Something MAJOR weird is going on here…"

Sonic stood in the central park of Station Square, Tails by his side as they spoke with their small group of friends, a distinct grunting from a Black Hedgehog whom looked very similar to Sonic got the blue ones attention as he simply shrugged, chest hair fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"That's all well and good, Hedgehog… but how can you be so sure that is going to be so weird… for all we know Eggman could be lying to us…"

"It would seem weird though," a White Bat started, landing beside Shadow gracefully from her position within a nearby tree after a quick vault, and when her wings folded up behind her back she raised one hand quizzically, the other on her hip. "If the Doc was as curious as the rest of us, he may attempt something to either provoke them or gain their trust…"

"I'd go with the former, Rouge…" Sonic smirked whilst addressing the bat. The group hadn't been together much since their previous incidents, so contacts were a bit sporadic at best, until a quick flash of red came down from above and assumed the shape of an Echidna.

"Problems Sonic?"

"Got that right Knuckles, something big is going down up in space."

Nodding as the story was explained to him, Knuckles was about to give his own views when Tails pointed over his shoulder towards something in the distance in the sky, and even though no one could focus from this distance, Rouge pulled a pair of binoculars out of who-knows-where.

"Hmm…" She muttered to herself, getting a good look at the strange device hurtling towards the planet, White in shape and fairly small, the flaming trail behind it hid most of the detail as whatever it was seemed to be in freefall. "Looks like some kinda pod, and guessing it's going to land outside of town…"

"Lets get over there!" Sonic pointed and yelled, revving up and getting ready to dash with his friends in tow.

Barely a minute after they had all vanished, a pink hedgehog arrived only to be greeted by an empty scene. Puffing her cheeks up in anger, she reached behind her back to pull out a large mallet before stomping off in the direction of screech marks, muttering something about him escaping her again.

AA

In orbit, a Shuttle hovered, dormant over the planet as it conducted scans for the person inside it. Not even removing his Helmet, the Marine tapped buttons softly, grateful for the easy to use interface that the Federation employed.

Sitting there looking over various scans of the planet and letting the computer do all the work, he merely leaned back, his feet propped up on the console affront the vessel and reloaded his weapons without any dire wish of speed encroaching upon his actions.

Beeping filled the air after a minutes silence, enquiring what this meant he idly tapped buttons as a variety of images appeared on his screen… Buildings, Vehicles, Cargo Containers… all in the same grey and blue colour scheme he'd seen aboard the station and the shuttle he'd stolen.

Grunting, the shuttles engines picked up upon his gentle button-pressing command, setting a course for this facility on the far side of the planet within a desert region.

AA

"OWCH!"

"AHH!"

The pod thudded to the ground with full force, a crater being an understatement as to what had been left behind as after what had seemed like long moments the two being pulled themselves off the floor of the pod to check what they had broken.

Completely unknown to them, their actions were being observed from two different places above them.

"You broken Admiral?"

The officer grunted before the Technician helped him to his feet, giving the older man a quick run down of the situation before the blind one sat down and replaced his shades upon his face.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"We've made planet-fall…" He began, but was interrupted.

"That much I was well aware when I did a 180 degree spin and landed on you…"

A chuckle escaped the younger mans lips as he shrugged and began a basic rundown of the surrounding landscape he could see… aside from the obvious crater it was just sand and rocks that greeted them. Checking over their supplies and what they would require, the Technician began to strip all the vital technology from the sides of the pod and into an adapted toolbox designed to reduce matter to store more inside.

"Vital tech attained… Lets go to the Nearest outpost…"

"How far?"

Jon looked at the PADD in his hand and let out a strained sound through his clenched teeth before he started to fiddle with the lock of the pod.

"We're talking about six miles due east of here… I got everything on me… Oh, your cane…"

Edging around the pod he gently grasped the fallen stick and passed it to his father, getting a nod and a pat on the head as the hatch finally gave way and made a loud clang as it impacted with something, most likely a rock as the two carefully strode out.

"God it's good to breathe real oxygen again…"

The Technician nodded, taking a deep breath and looking upwards to the cloudless summer sky, taking a deep breath before moving towards the older man who had walked away from him ever so carefully.

AA

"Who are they?"

Sonic muttered as he watched the two men edging their way out of the pod, their appearances similar in terms of height and build with the exception of one wearing shades and a red topped uniform with five pips shining in the sun, whereas the other had longer hair and a yellow uniform with only two pips evident.

"They're dressed quite strange Sonic…" Tails began as he watched the pair, seeing the younger looking one move slightly away before taking a deep breath and looking upwards. On the edge of the crater he was thankful they were obscured from sight, but was curious as to why the one wearing the black glasses hadn't seemed to focus on them, he'd stared in their direction a good number of times whilst slowly moving around. "That one with the stick… I thought walking sticks were brown…"

"They do tend to be little buddy, I wonder why his is white…"

Hearing a very soft whirring behind them, the small group turned to see Doctor Eggman climbing out of his personal transport machine before he slowly waddled over to the group.

"Been flying overhead rodents… Have you come to watch my Greatness impress these people into helping me make my empire?"

Ignoring the doctor in question, the team returned to watching the pair getting their bearings whilst the man in yellow knelt down and opened his pack, rummaging inside whilst his eyes darted left and right, the older man getting steadily further away as Sonic suddenly took note of one thing.

"Where's Knuckles?"

Eggman looked around, his moustaches momentum tickling the hedgehogs head but before Sonic could complain Eggman pointed ahead to the side of the pod where a small gleam of red had just vanished behind it.

"I think he's about to make first contact…"

AA

"I'm telling you Admiral …" the younger man said, slightly urgently as he dug around in his pack. "There's someone here… Where did I put it…"

Shrugging, the older man continued his slow investigation, tilting his head to the side as a button flashed on the side of his shades, scanning the surrounding area and transmitting the information straight to his brain.

"I don't sense anything… you said we'd impact and have a few minutes to get out of here before we violated any guidelines for being here… Come, lets go before we cause a problem…"

"You already have!"

The strange voice caught them both by surprise, suddenly the Admiral felt himself falling as Jon watched the cane go flying and the Officer fall to the ground with a grunt. Before he could do anything, a red being placed a boot on the mans back and glared at the other one, a lifeform completely unknown to the federation engineer. Humanoid in terms of build but much shorter, with red quills and pointing a pointed, gloved fist in his direction.

"What was that thing in Orbit and what are you doing here?"

"I can assure you…" the Technician began, tapping something inside his bag, which he quickly whipped out and pointed at the creature. "We mean no harm but there's protocols for when a Flag Admiral is attacked!"

An orange beam shot out of the weapon towards Knuckles, who threw himself to a side to dodge as the beam hurtled overhead and into the sand, knocking it upwards whilst the Technician pulled his bag onto his back before moving forwards, standing guard over the Admiral as he looked around cautiously.

"Report, Andrews…"

"I don't know WHAT that was…" Jon started, but grunted as he was thrown forwards by a punch from behind, rolling in the sand he vaulted himself back upright and kicked the Admiral's Cane back to him from where he had fallen.

"I don't know what you are… but Cease this madness right now before one of us gets hurt…"

"I'll stop as soon as you tell us what we want to know… Whats going on?"

"Us, you mean there's more of you?"

Knuckles sneared and gestured up to the hill where the others were, although the only beings who were there were a rotund, yet tall human with a large orange moustache and a strangely formed fox with only two tails. A few blurs were coming down the road towards them from the distance but before he could say anything else the Phaser was whipped from his hand by something and into the sand by the Admiral, who was now righting himself with the help of a third being.

This one was of a similar build to the red one, but was completely blue, and instead of quills coming down in the manner of dreadlocks, his were on the back of his head sticking outwards in such a way that the Technician thought they would make offensive weapons if used right just at first glance.

"Are you okay Buddy?" Sonic asked to the man on the floor propping himself up, who only turned his head in the direction of the voice whilst his free hand fumbled on the floor for his cane.

"Who or What ARE you all?" Jon yelled, watching the Admiral rise shakily and lean against the side of the shuttle, chuckling softly to himself as he grinned in the direction he thought the red one would be in.

"Fantastic… I haven't sensed this much fun since my first command back on the USS Lebanon…" He grinned and cast his shades around the group, flashing lights scanning them all before he coughed and bowed slowly.

"I am Admiral Thomas Brown and this is my Chief Engineer, Jonathan Andrews… we are from a group known as the Federation from far across the Galaxy… we mean you no harm, simply let us go to our outpost and we will leave you in peace…"

His smile left his face as he raised an eyebrow whilst facing the red being.

"And you… what is the name… Knuckles, is that right?"

"How do you know my name?"

The Admiral sneered.

"Kicking a cane from a blind man, that's lower than low… but I'll let it slide this once if you'll get us to our outpost…

Knuckles silently fumed as the others came down the hill, joined by two other beings. The first looked slightly similar to the blue being but was completely black with red patches on his quills and tufts of white chest hair, and the second was a female bat, clad in some kind of body suit that clung so well to her figure it caused the Technician to grin and remember some of the old programs he'd had to delete for immature content back on the Station.

"Hold on big fellas…" the blue one said, grinning and waving his arms up and down for attention as everyone stopped around them. "Lets just answer some of those questions we've been wondering before we decide anything? Aye?"

AAA

And that's Chapter one, little bit longer than I was expecting but once I get an idea off my back I just have to run with it, and I know there was no Marine in this one as such, but he'll be making an appearance pretty soon, as will the demons from the station ;) But now I need to go and rest, hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
